


stranger danger

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben is 28, Captivity, Complete, Conditioning, Control Issues, Creepy, Daddy Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Diapers, Dominant Ben Solo, Extreme Age Play, F/M, Fridge Horror, Gags, Grooming, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Laxatives, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, North Dakota, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pacifiers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Humiliation, forgive me jesus, sleeping medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey’s just looking for fun when she flirts with Ben at the park near her house after moving to a new town. She gets something much worse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Rey didn’t know why, but the park was her favourite place to stop on her way home from her high school every day.

High school sucked, especially her new high school in North Dakota. The girls were mean and snobby, and the guys were all this jock stereotype like in the movies.

She missed Minnesota, missed the way that her Dad would go out with her to watch the Vikings play in the stadium and they would stuff their faces with messy hotdogs.

At least she had Ben.

Ben seemed like this loner at first sight, just sitting around on one of the park benches every day around the same time that Rey would be on her way from school, but he was actually super sweet.

She’d place her bag on the bench beside him and just talk with him and laugh.

He’d tell her that she looked pretty, sometimes, and then she’d keep coming back with that same outfit because of that knowledge.

The park was usually empty, for some weird reason, no little kids or anything, just them and free reign to do whatever their hearts desired.

Her parents didn’t mind that she was at the park, because they just wanted her to have fun and fit in within the new town. They just needed to know where and when, and then everything was fine.

But she could see that they missed Minnesota too.

The only advantage of moving was that there were a ton of national parks to visit on weekends, and the natural landscape was quite pretty.

Sometimes, at the park, she would sit on the swing and go back and forth, up and down, even though, at sixteen years old, she was far too old for such helplessly childish activities. If the kids at her school ever saw her, they would laugh, like that bitch, Bazine.

Ben never laughed, though. In fact, he would always help her by pushing her, and they would laugh together, if anything.

The weather was nice enough to wear her skirts still, so she always did, because it seemed like he liked looking at them.

“I’d spoil you if I could,” he had said once while she ranted to him about how her parents were too short on money to even have those cool new doorbell cameras or a nice new dress for her junior year winter formal.

She was constantly ranting, because he was one of the only people in this miserable place that really _got_ her.

At school, they only talked to her when they needed help with a math problem, like she was their human calculator. She didn’t mind helping, _certainly not,_ but it was getting frustrating, the way that that was the only way to get them to listen to her. Group projects were the worst, only three weeks into school, because everyone already had their own cliques. The teacher would always have to kindly urge them to add Rey to their group, but then they’d just give her dirty looks like _she_ had asked to be put with them and break their little chain of friends.

Even worse was the news. Every day, there was a new tragedy. Girl kidnapped from her house and parents warned to lock windows in childrens’ bedrooms. Woman, 90s, has passed away after being mauled at a bus stop in the early morning hours. Man, high school history teacher, arrested for grooming a student.

Couldn’t people defend themselves, though? Or tell someone that they trusted?

Rey had Ben, so they must have someone. It seemed kind of obvious when someone was about to be kidnapped or murdered in the movies and stories she heard, though.

At least she had someone, or else she would be certainly screwed.

Ben looked like he could punch someone, strong and fit, so if anyone ever tried to touch her or drove up in a white van, she could just call him. He’d given her his number last week.

Sometimes, he’d get her to try on outfits of hers for him, and she liked that, because he would always tell her how pretty she looked in a way that no one else did, even when she wore her ugly, sparkly dresses from her freshman year choir concerts. 

She’d even been over to his house, once. She knew that her parents would not approve of her visiting a “stranger,” so she’d told them that she had finally found a friend at school, and then they had gotten all sappy and cried in the kitchen about their daughter finally finding a place. This sounded selfish, but she knew that they would never understand what her and Ben had. 

Either way, she was a teenager, and it was not like some dirty secret.

They had just played video games together in his basement. ESports. It was super fun, so she put it on her early Christmas list, the one hidden by her diary. Half the stuff on there was far too expensive, but, as they said, a girl could dream. When she was older, she’d get a job and be able to buy it all by herself, though. Wasn’t that a nice thought?

“I had a chemistry test today and it was complete shit,” Rey huffed, crossing her arms as she sat on the bench, plopping her backpack down on the concrete and grass below. She was wearing a light, cream-coloured jacket with a singular button that tied up about halfway through over top of a lacey white tank top. Ben had given her the jacket that day when they had played video games together, so she’d stuffed it in her bag and practically skipped all the way to her house from his black sports car, thanking him profusely. With that, she was also wearing a tan skirt with thin, loose pleats, fabric thin and flowy in the wind. Around her neck was a cheap necklace that she’d found at a store which spelled out her name in elegant cursive _and_ looked like gold!

“Why?” he asked gently, facing her from across the bench. He was wearing his usual jeans with the leather dress shoes, and, on his chest, a medium blue dress shirt with a navy blue sweater pulled over it.

The weather wasn’t too cold, though, just a tiny bit chilly to Rey’s bare legs. She kicked her legs out, back and forth, stuffing her hands under her thighs to keep them warm.

“I studied so hard, but I couldn’t remember half the stuff, and I’m usually so good at chemistry,” she pouted, eyeing him beseechingly as if he could make it better in some way, like maybe comforting her or giving her another sweater, maybe even his, just to keep her warm.

“Aw, darling.” He smiled at her, scooting closer and pulling her into a hug. “It was just a one-time thing. Is this okay? I don’t want to over-”

“Yeah, this is really good,” she whispered into his fluffy sweater. Mmm, warm. She wanted to stay there forever.

Ben’s slightly wavy hair was rubbing in her face. It smelt clean, like coconut. Maybe they used the same shampoo.

When they pulled back, she smiled at him in that sweet way that she always did. “I don’t even have much homework today.” She leant in, playful. “How about we go to your place? My parents don’t care because they know we always do it.” She lied so nonchalantly to her parents now, because it was just the way that things had to be.

Thank God for Ben, really. He was the only person in this entire town that she had. 

She would often tell him about her parents and how they always fussed over her too much, and he’d agree and tell her all about how he didn’t like his parents when he was my age, either. It was nice to find someone who agreed with what she said, even if he was twenty-eight years old.

Rey wondered why he did not already have a wife and kids and why he always spent so much time at the park, but then she saw that he must just be bored, all alone at his home all day. It was so nice there, though, even though half of his rooms were locked.

It was just basic privacy. She didn’t mind. It was just like how she had always shoved away her diaries whenever her friends came over in Minnesota, like Rose Tico and Jannah. It didn’t help that her mother always just _had_ to buy the fuzziest, most obvious ones (she liked them, but would never dare to admit it to a soul).

“Sure! We can try another one of my usual games, or maybe something new.” Ben was smiling, and got up from the bench to walk with Rey, who swung her bag over her shoulder and followed.

“Hmm, how about something new?” He seemed like such a cool guy for someone his age, so anything that he liked would be fine with her. 

He nodded, turning around the corner and around the wiry fence to leave the park, strolling along the sidewalk.

Ben lived in a small, normal-looking house. On his street, all the houses looked exactly the same, with just the occasional varying colours. It was almost eerie.

Rey lived on a more worn-down, older street, where the houses had peeling paint and stray cats were always looming, sneaking around in the backlanes and hissing at her as she walked by. She loved cats, but those cats were just terrifying, sometimes, even more so the mothers with their little kittens, but she’d be protective of her own children when she was older, too, so she couldn’t blame them.

As Ben stood at the door, inserting his key and twisting it around, Rey got those same nervous butterflies that she got whenever she was near him, like a flutter. They weren’t unpleasant feelings at all. 

And she wasn’t a complete dufus. She knew that she had a bit of a crush on him, but it was okay, because he would never overstep or anything. She just _knew._

When he opened the door, he led her to the kitchen after she shut it and twisted the lock from inside.

There, he pulled two water bottles from the fridge, passing one to her before they both kicked off their shoes and headed down the stairs.

In his basement, he had an entire cabinet - a _cabinet!_ \- full of video game discs, so he hurried over to there and looked through them for something interesting while she laid out on the couch, sipping her water. She really just wanted juice or something like he usually gave her, but this was fine for now.

Ben stepped back and held up a new hockey game that was still in its disc box, a grin on his face.

She nodded eagerly, sitting up straight and placing her capped bottle on the ground before grabbing the Player 2 controller, as always. She had always been Player 2, her whole life.

He scooted beside her and set it up with the controller, dark eyes on the screen but chancing a glance or two in her direction whenever he knew she was not looking. He just kept finding himself unable to resist her, from her charm to her looks to her innocent demeanor. He had so many plans for her, but when? He couldn’t wait much longer or he would burst.

The game was confusing at first, because Rey didn’t know half of the teams. Must be from Canada, she figured. Was Ben from Canada? He’d never mentioned anything like that, so she had assumed that he had grown up in the state of North Dakota.

He won the first round. Bummer.

She groaned dramatically as he cheered and flashed her a playful grin.

“Hey, Ben, can you get me some juice?” she drawled with a smile.

“What type of juice, darling?” he laughed, getting up and standing at the foot of the staircase.

“Uhh,” she hesitated. “Apple juice. _Please.”_

“Sure thing. I’ll be back.”

Sitting there on the couch, alone, Rey adjusted herself, leaning down to fix her socks at her ankles, feet poised on the floor.

She paused when she saw a hint of fabric peeking out from underneath the couch.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she pulled it out carefully.

It was a bib. The fabric was cotton and it was pink-coloured, decorated with drawings of small princesses with magic wands. Lace trimmed the edges and there was a small, pearly button to tie it behind someone’s neck.

Weird, for someone that claimed to have no kids. 

When Rey heard steps on the stairs, she moved quickly to stuff the bib back away, but he was faster, rushing up and stopping her.

There was a distinct smirk on his lips. “What have you got here?”

“I-I don’t know,” she stuttered, suddenly anxious. “I found it under-”

“Yes,” he mumbled absently, passing her her juice. Except that it was within a sippy cup, handles pink and bottle clear with small decorations of stars on it. 

“Ben?” she questioned, but took it.

“Just drink up,” he cooed, pulling her by her waist closer towards him.

This was Ben. He was always so nice and cool. She could trust Ben.

He stole the bib from her grasp and pulled it around her neck, buttoning it up at the back.

Her face flushed red. Everything was going blurry as he lifted her up and onto his lap.

Ben’s fingers combed her chestnut hair, styled in three elegant buns, as he forced the tip of the bottle between her lips.

Rey sucked, hesitant, and allowed for him to lift her up, one hand on her back and another on her ass as she dripped juice down her chin and onto her bib.

“Silly baby,” he mocked in a condescending tone with a smirk, leading her up the stairs.

There was something in the water. There had to be. It was like she was about to pass out, barely able to keep herself up. She was relying entirely on his hold, just living through the motions as he approached a locked door down a hallway, tall and white.

He placed his hand on the silver knob and twisted it, pushing it forward.

Her face was pressed to his chest. She couldn’t see.

Ben shoved her down onto what felt like a mattress, raising her wrists above her head and pulling out the bottle from between her lips.

She was slurring out her words. “Ben… what are you…?”

“Just stay still for Daddy, sweetheart.”

He cuffed her hands up above her and she squirmed as much as she could in her state as he tugged off her skirt, tossing it to the floor.

Above her, a mobile circled, soft music playing in the background like a lullaby as he ripped down her cream-coloured panties with the polka dots. The mobile consisted of soft animal plushies, a bunny and a little koala, and then three stars....

Ben lifted up her hips and slid a crinkly fabric beneath her bottom. 

She let him, dozing off.

He tied the straps in the front, sick satisfaction on his face as he leant over to look in her face, hazel eyes wide and confused, staring straight into his.

“I’m going to have so much fun breaking you, sweetheart,” Ben cooed, running a finger along her diaper fondly and lifting up a rosey pink pacifier, forcing it between her lips.

But Rey was already out cold.

There was clearly more to Ben than the smiling stranger in the park that she had always known, or thought she knew.

And the worst part was that, the next morning when her name would be casted on the television as a missing teenager, no one would know why or how she would be gone.

The worst people really do look the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this week on my ben + rey show, things get weirder and weirder LOL

Rey woke up in a pool of cold sweat.

She was lying on her back in a strange bed, with bars running up the sides, crafted of cold, white metal.

It was a crib.

Rey sat up immediately, heart racing, moving her hands up to touch her face. Was this real? Was _she_ real?

She screamed out when she saw the diaper around her waist. It was a baby pink colour, absorbent fabric pressed against her from the inside. It was dry, though. Thank God.

But there was something in her mouth that mumbled and jumbled her speech. A pacifier gag. Lifting up her hands, she huffed as she tried to desperately remove it, but there was a lock at the back, keeping it firmly shut.

She was so screwed.

And her tank top and jacket were gone now, breasts exposed to the open air. Goosebumps trailed across bare skin, all the way down to her toes.

There were so many problems that she could do nothing about except just sit there and feel humiliated. 

She did not dare to leave the crib, even though she was tall enough to be able to get on her feet and jump. 

She wouldn’t be able to leave.

Either way, if Ben had planned all this, what _else_ could he have in mind? He was probably some psycho like on those true crime shows. Maybe she would have her own episode dedicated to her and her experiences with him. This was terrifying.

So Rey just sat there, sucking on the pacifier despite herself and trying to cave herself in to hide her breasts.

The room was small but full of a wide variety of childish furniture.

The crib’s mattress was covered with fabric, white with a pattern of teddy bears and stars. It crinkled when she touched it, so there was a protective layer underneath in case she wet it. Sick fuck.

She would never satisfy him like that.

She would keep fighting.

Finally, she could get a good look at the changing table that he had put her when she was last conscious. It was high up so that he could have easy access from his tall height, and, hanging above it was the fuzzy gray, pink, and blue mobile that she had seen yesterday. There were cabinets underneath, but they were locked so that only he could get to them. By the foot and head of the bed, there were several sets of cuffs, so that he would be able to restrain her hands and feet if he craved to do so. She really did not like the mental image of her being bound there.

Even in the crib, there were cuffs above her, a pale pink leather, looking far more innocent than they really should, just like everything else in the room.

By the side, there was a cloth box of toys, plush animals and even baby dolls, beside a soft playmat with trains all over it. Next to that was a soft box of rattles and other toys that made noises. A xylophone was sticking out of the top.

Nausea was rising in her stomach as she looked at the high chair in the opposite corner with a bib tossed haphazardly over the plastic table, and she forced herself to look away.

Had another girl been here before? It certainly didn’t look like that. The room looked new and freshly-painted.

Why did she have to be the person that was chosen?

Tears welled up in her eyes, already bloodshot from the ones she had unknowingly shed in her slumber.

Rey needed to use the washroom desperately, but she refused to do it in the diaper. She wasn’t going to be like some baby for him to be able to jerk off on it afterwards.

She was _sixteen,_ for God’s sake. 

Horrified, she watched the knob twist on the door before Ben walked in the room with a smirk on his face, locking the door behind him. There was not a window in the room, and the walls were probably insulated so that no one would be able to hear her cries or screams. She was trapped with him. Forever.

He was wearing a different outfit from when she saw him last. Now, he wore a white button-up dress shirt with navy blue, almost black, slacks, belt tied through the loops.

“Got a good sleep, baby?” Ben cooed, condescending in his manner as he kept a safe distance from her. There was a pair of pink mittens in his hands, cuffed together.

No. _No, no, no, no, no._

“Please, no,” she got out, breathless, but he loomed closer and closer.

She kicked and flailed around as he lifted her up by her waist, slapping her bottom roughly and growling before sitting her on his thigh, big and strong enough to support her entire weight without a struggle. 

Rey tried to yell, but failed, throat sore. Her voice came out almost raspy. She was thirsty.

“Stay _still,”_ he ordered, taking her wrists in his hands and forcing them in the mits before placing a key in and twisting it, locking them shut around her wrists. He had decided to spare her the agony of using them as handcuffs, preferring to see her struggle to grab things or hit him with her hand. He wanted to control her and be able to do things for her. He wanted to take away her strength and independence and resilience. 

He wanted to _break_ her, as he had said and thought so many times on so many different occasions.

When he saw her at the park that day during the first week of September, he knew that he wanted her. He had gotten his supplies over weeks, painted and decorated a special room just for her. And he’d waited, placing the bait. She had bit it _eagerly_ , too naive for her own good.

And now she was at his mercy, his disposal.

He had sleeping pills, euthanization medicine, laxatives and even suppositories. 

But he could never kill or even hurt her. No, of course not. Nothing to leave real, physical damage to her pretty little body.

Ben just wanted her, submissive and obedient.

And that started with her wetting that diaper.

Shameless, as she whined and cried out and squirmed, he squeezed a hand down the back of her diaper, feeling the inner padding. 

It was totally dry.

“Why didn’t you go potty, princess?” he whispered dangerously. “Do you need more motivation from Daddy?”

She burst into tears as he groped her pussy before taking his hand out and bouncing her on his thigh.

But she jumped off of him and sprinted over to the door, shrieking hysterically. She clawed at the door with her gloves, whining and crying before he tugged her away and onto his lap.

Ben loved discipline, especially disciplining naughty little brats like her.

She tried to roll off as her breasts were pressed against his lap and he tore off her diaper meanly, fanning his hand towards her ass to prepare her before landing a rough smack. And then another.

“Ben!” she cried out, distressed, between the pressure of the pacifier gag down on her tongue.

“That’s Daddy to you, little miss,” he hissed, continuing to spank her. He’d show her who was boss, paint her ass fifty different shades of red to teach her a damn lesson. “Say it. Say you’re sorry.”

She didn’t want more pain, didn’t want any more of the humiliating spanking that she was currently enduring. No one had ever touched her like that, not even her parents.

“I’m s-sorry, Daddy,” Rey hiccuped, and Ben hugged her to his chest.

“Good girl,” he soothed.

He was messing with her emotions already, conditioning her. Pain and then cheap comfort, and then diapering. She’d learn quickly.

Raising her up, he placed her down on the changing table once again, strapping her around her waist and removing the pacifier gag. She didn’t like this. It was obvious. But she’d learn to like the diapers. It was that or wetting the floor or her bed, and Daddy didn’t like that. Toilet privileges were for big girls, not little baby girls like her who dripped juice onto their bibs and disobeyed Daddy.

He got a fresh diaper from the cabinets and slid it under her, shaking baby powder onto her before placing it back on the shelf, wafting powdery air all around. He taped the diaper up tightly so that it was snug. He’d never let her forget that she was wearing it. It was an expression of his need for control.

He smacked the back of her diaper once, playfully, before carrying her back to where he sat on the rocking chair, poised on his left thigh.

“Now, princess. I know you need to go pee-pee, so you can either do it right here on Daddy’s thigh and maybe even leak on his pants like a naughty girl - not like you’d be able to help it - or Daddy can put another second diaper on you and we can do things the hard way.”

She didn’t like the way he spoke in third person. “F-first please, Daddy,” she whimpered, scared and humiliated. There was a training toilet by another wall in the room, seat padded and soft, and her eyes wavered to it before she tried to focus on what he had asked of her.

“Does Daddy need to give you some special medicine to help you?” He wanted to. She could tell in an instant. It radiated off of him.

“No. No, D- _Daddy.”_ The words came out jumbled. 

She felt so overwhelmed, so pressured, with his eyes focused on her.

But his hand was on her back, rubbing circles that were more comforting than they should have been in her present situation.

“That’s my good girl. You’re just a little baby, aren’t you, sitting down on my lap in your wet diaper.” Ben smirked after he could tell by her shameful expression that she had used it. She was not looking at him, and would be fumbling with her fingers if it weren’t for those goddamn mittens. The diaper had wetness indicators as well, but just looking at them would make her blush a tomato red, so she averted her eyes entirely. “Feeding time?”

Rey shook her head back and forth, eyes pleading as they flashed towards him, dark pupils reflecting the light from the potlights on the ceiling. No more bottles, no more antipsychotics or sleeping pills, _please._ She wanted her pretty bras back, and her clothes, the nice clothes that he had given her - the _gifts._ She was practically shaking.

But he just leant back to grab the bib and tied it around her neck. It was clean again now, so he must have washed it while she slept. How long had she slept for? Was it a day or more? She didn’t even know the day.

Rey Johnson, Rey Johnson. She had to remember her name, at least. 

With the new bottle of warm milk in his hand and another holding her up behind her neck, he forced it between her lips.

Miserable, she sucked. It was probably laced with a sleeping drug, again. God knew what he would do this time while she was unconscious. Maybe she’d wake up in another room, or maybe with two diapers on, or maybe even in her crib with the rail pulled down and his cock inside her. 

She felt nauseous.

She craved substance, real food.

But it didn’t really seem like he cared in the slightest about what she wanted as he groped her breasts with one hand while she drank the bottle, eyes staring off into the distance.

“You look so good with your mouth all filled up,” Ben crooned, smiling down at her with a slight tilt of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout for malevolentreverie's "daddy dearest" because it is one of the only other reylo fics like this that i've seen and it's awesomely creepy <3 the way u just wrote it... i aspire


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it! last chapter! 🥺🥺❤️

The next few days - or maybe weeks, who knew - were a blur of noises and events that didn’t seem to make sense. The sleeping pills distorted time, as well as missing sunsets and sunrises on most days. 

Rey lived through the motions, letting Ben touch her and run his fingers along her bare spine or even along her nipples, hardened and poking out. 

She scarcely wore tops of any kind anymore, except for maybe the spare bib if he felt particularly condescending during feeding time. Now, though, he had bought her all sorts of frilly underwear and little dresses, like the ones that toddlers wore but in much bigger sizes, of course. He always smiled and sorted through them while she played with her toys half-heartedly. One day, he’d make her wear them, and she wouldn’t really have a choice.

Ben had pulled in and set up a television in the room now. It was small and looked not unlike the ones that she had grown up with as a little kid, and only had access to a few cartoon channels, but that was fine. No news, he had insisted. He wanted her to forget all about the outside world and her parents.

She would never know that they were still out looking for each night. She never _had_ to know, unless he chose to, which he never had and never would. He was in control. 

So Rey would just sit there in her wet diapers and play “tea party” with her stuffed animals and suck on her pacifiers. She had a box for those, too, on the side of her closet. She could reach it if she walked, but he always got angry when she did that and would spank her lightly. He liked to take things down for her and carry her around, to show her that she was beneath him, both physically and mentally. But the second he was out the door, she’d be walking around just so that her limbs didn’t give out.

He would sneak laxatives in her bottles, so that he could have the sheer satisfaction of changing a full, bulging diaper and get her all flushed.

And he would sneak sleeping pills in her food, if you could even call the smushed fruits that. 

At least he let her speak like a human being - as long as she called him Daddy, of course, or else she would be sent to stand in the corner. He knew how much she hated that, especially when he’d just be standing behind her and watching, arms crossed on his chest. 

She would cry afterwards.

She would cry a lot.

At night, or during feeding time.

But she liked the lullaby music when he changed her diaper, even if she was blushing and wriggling the whole time. The diapers were the worst part, because she could never ignore their presence, as well as the mits.

But he trusted her a bit more now to leave them off, but they were still looming threateningly in what she now knew to be a box of bondage tools like cuffs and gags, hidden in the locked drawers below the changing table. He had moved the diapers out, into their own little bin.

There were all sorts. Plain diapers, the pink princessy ones, medical ones, and even ones that looked more like pull-ups. 

Ben liked looking at her in the bulky ones, where she could only sit cross-legged with the wetness indicators on display for him. 

She knew that he’d sometimes come in and watch her while she slept just to see her twist and turn with her diapered ass sticking up and her little frilly socks around her feet. It was humiliating, when he’d wake her up in the middle of the night for a change and tease her relentlessly. 

“Did you have an accident in your _diapee_?” he liked to coo, pinching her cheeks. “Just like the little baby you are, huh?”

When she was a brat, he would make her sit there in her dirty diaper right on the changing table for what felt like forever, wrists and ankles bound. 

At least he left Rey alone, sometimes, to wonder where on earth she would be if it were not for him and an unfortunate turn of events. In the crib with a locked door was the most privacy she got.

What were they learning at school?

Would she already be in senior year? No, that was silly. Of course she was still in junior year. 

The thing was, was she already seventeen? Her birthday was going to be in November, after all, and God knew how much time she had spent here.

One day, Ben woke her up by pulling down the bars of the crib with a smile. 

The door was always locked when he came in.

She only went out to sit in the living room and watch the birds and squirrels in the backyard now. He’d give her colouring pages and sometimes even his real books. He read normal novels that normal people read, like “Harry Potter” and “Pride and Prejudice,” which was an oddly unsettling fact. He’d put little plates of cut-up fruits beside her for her to munch on and even vitamins, sometimes, but he had to conserve them. Couldn’t keep going out to buy women’s vitamins by himself or they would start to notice. Ben had to keep her healthy with sunlight and good food, or else he would have to take her to the hospital, which he wouldn’t do. She was missing, her name and picture broadcasted on the news each evening.

She had yelled as he dragged her by her hair back onto the changing table when she had coloured all over his carpet “by accident.” He had lifted up her legs and spanked her on her bottom right then, making a mess of baby powder all over the sheet.

While she sat on the mattress in present time, he fixed her hair back into two pigtails, stuffing a pink pacifier in her mouth. He wanted her to look like a pretty little doll today, so a diaper alone would not do. As he opened the cabinet and rifled through the clothes, she sat all nicely in the background, hands poised in her lap, looking strange in only her diaper.

In her head, Rey was trying to find cracks in his plans, escape routes and ways to call the police. She wanted _out._

He held out a pink dress with frills on the bottom and frilly pink underwear to match, forcing her down on her back to lift it above her ankles and over top of her diaper before making her raise her arms for him in order for him to put her in the dress. It was short, so her diaper was still exposed, and it made her feel even more humiliated, but at least she felt somewhat covered.

Huffing at her hairstyle, he took it out again, letting it fall to her shoulders before tying the upper half of it up and leaving the rest of it down. He smiled.

She held in a bitter laugh and an eye roll. She looked ridiculous, from what she could see in the reflection from the television. She _could_ fight him right then, take advantage of the opportunity to punch him in the nose, but he would always wake up and punish _her_ even worse; there were other ways to get under his skin, like “accidentally” wetting herself on the playmat so that he was forced to do the laundry before laundry day, even though, sicko as he was, he looked like he liked it.

Small victories, she supposed.

Smiling up at him with a dazzling innocence in her eyes, Ben smiled back before roughly grabbing her wrists and cuffing her hands up above, at the top of the bars. He liked seeing her tied up and restrained. 

She shrieked, “Daddy!” Tears dripped down her face. She threw a kick at him without thinking, and he turned back to look at her from the door, eyes flashing dangerously.

“You’re getting a spanking and a time-out for that later. Don’t you _dare_ kick me, you whiny little brat.”

She kept hissing at him, so he quickly ran up and removed her cuffs, caving in. Weird. He never did that. “When I come back, I want you playing with your toys. If you misbehave, you’ll be punished accordingly, and then you’ll still be spanked later. I’m not afraid to flip it up a notch if necessary.”

When the door slammed, Rey smiled lightly, thinly. 

Freedom.

It never crossed her mind that this all might be a test.

She’d never been caught, because she knew how to do this part the right way. She learnt fast.

Rey lifted the dress up and off her head, huffing, and spat out the pacifier on the rug. Gross. She tugged down the panties and then the diaper.

He had not broken her, despite what he may have thought, little falsehoods that he kept telling himself to reassure himself.

She was still strong, and she would fall asleep every night, staring at the ceiling, scheming devious plans and plots to escape, to _ruin his life._

If she made it out and told the world what went on in his house, he would never be able to get a job again. He’d be in jail.

But God knew what was still in those other locked rooms. Torture chambers? She certainly hoped that she would never find out, if that was the case. That would be for the police.

_Sigh._

A girl could dream.

Shuffling over, she plopped herself down on the small toilet, squatting over after placing her diaper below her. It would have made her past self cackle at how _desperate_ she was to just use the toilet as someone her age should, but now it wasn’t funny. She relaxed, feeling better than she had in days. The diapers made her feel gross, no matter how often he changed them. The worst part was that he’d sometimes notice how they were full and just make her squirm for a bit for the fun of it before changing her. In general, he loved teasing and humiliating her just for the fun of it.

Standing up and fixing everything up, dressing up again with a sigh, she jumped and dropped the diaper at her ankles when Ben strode inside.

A wave of dread crashed over her.

He had known that she would misbehave.

He had planned this.

“Playing with your toys, huh?” He was smirking as she stood there, frozen. He locked the door, the clicking sound was more distinct than ever in the silence. He was leaning up against the door. “You can’t fool me, Rey.”

He took a step forward, and her survival instincts kicked in.

She ran backwards, nearly stumbling over the scattered toys and her clothes, entirely naked, even though that wasn’t her main concern at the moment. 

He grabbed her wrist, and their eyes met in a moment of pain and regret.

She would never understand him. She would never understand why he would do this to her, or anyone. Nothing he could do would explain this to her.

Ben tugged her and she whimpered as she was bent over her open crib, ass out for him.

He whispered into her ear, voice haunting and deep. “If you want to try and act like a big girl, you can be _punished_ like one. Little girls get corner time and a few little slaps on their bottom to remind them who’s boss. Big girls get _spanked_ , and, sometimes, big girls get to see what’s in Daddy’s pants.”

He spanked her roughly, pinching her ass meanly so that it burned even worse. He went and hit her again and again until her skin was a dark red and she was squirming back and forth on the mattress. 

There were other times to push her way over the edge, but not yet.

He had the foil where the laxative pills were in his pocket, so he pulled it out and popped one out carefully.

She straightened up, faced him, and opened her mouth, cheeks wet with freshly-shed tears. She crossed her legs, trying to hide her shaved pubic area. 

Another punishment, making her feel like even less of a teenager and a woman.

Rey swallowed the pill dry before he dressed her again, in the same, meticulous way, spare for a new diaper underneath the clothes. Make that two, though, just to torture her even more.

The diapers were plain and white, less plastic-y and more soft and crinkly. Blue lines dotted the area between her legs. Wetness indicators. The colour would fade to tell him when it was time for a change. They were covered by the silky dress and cover, though.

“I want to go to bed, Daddy,” Rey whispered, eyeing her crib and playing with the hem of her dress. She was still standing, but her position was different now, a thick layer of padding between her legs that made walking uncomfortable.

He pushed her in the centre of her chest area meanly, so that she gasped and fell to her knees. 

Ben smiled sadistically. “Only if you crawl.”

_One day, she would make it out._

_One day, she would leave._

_One day._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me how you felt 😌❤️ I love y’all for reading this tysm!!


End file.
